This invention relates generally to the stabilization of a polymerizable composition and the use of such composition, inter alia, as a transfer medium for diagnostic purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,262, commonly assigned, there is described an apparatus for transferring biological substances supported on the surface of a substrate to the receiving surface of a backing element, wherein the transfer medium is pressed between the surfaces of the substrate and backing element so as to encapsulate the substance within the transfer medium, and removing the substrate to expose the encapsulated substance which is supported on the backing element.
In one embodiment of this invention, the adhesive compositions disclosed and claimed herein are effective transfer media in the above-identified apparatus.
Generally, this invention relates to heat-stable, polymer-forming compositions, either heat- or light-curable, which are characterized by rapid cure when exposed to light, if photoinitiated, or to heat, if thermally initiated, and by extreme stability under storage conditions. In the described embodiment, curing of the composition does not affect the morphological or stained characteristics of the encapsulated biological specimen and the refractive index of cured composition closely matches the refractive index of the encapsulated biological specimen and glass. Also, the composition is virtually odor free; has low toxicity, has a moderate viscosity before cure, i.e. 100-200 cps/25.degree. C.; adheres to glass and other surfaces after cure; and is stable for at least 6 months at 45.degree. C. Further, the cured films with encapsulated biological specimens can be stored indefinitely.
In sum, the compositions of this invention find many uses and can be applied broadly in the diagnostic area where biological specimens are to be placed in a protected state for extended periods, without affecting their morphological or stained characteristics. In addition, such compositions can be used as polymeric coatings, per se, and also as adhesive layers in laminated structures.